This invention relates to a novel multi-functional fuel and lubricant additive that provides dispersancy properties as well as viscosity index improver credit, and fuel economy. The invention further relates to concentrates, fuel and lubricating oil compositions containing said additive.
The prior art includes an acylated olefin polymer reacted with a performance enhancing compound (commercially available from Ethyl Corporation as HiTEC® 1910 dispersant additive) and an acylated olefin polymer reacted with a performance-enhancing compound and a coupling compound. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,107,258 and 5,075,383, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.